Mi vida está de Cabeza
by Sweet Mamoru
Summary: La primera historia en español sobre esta pareja, jeje.  Megamente no puede olvidar aquel incidente con Titán y el alcaide, aún después de dos años. Aparece MetroMán y las cosas se van de cabeza. Resumen completo dentro. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

Me he visto la película por segunda vez y me entraron ganas de escribir una historia, sobre Megamind.

Me he leido algunos Fic de esta película y me han encantado.

Pero es por que principalmente no hay nada escrito sobre esta pareja en Español, la mayoría están en Inglés y ya me los he leído todos. Y en español las únicas son de Megamind/Roxanne.

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es de mi propiedad (por más que lo desee). Sus principales dueños son DreamWork Animation y Red Hour Production. (Se siente raro no escribir J.k Rowling)

Summary: Megamente no puede olvidar aquel incidente con Titán y el alcaide, aún después de dos años. Aparece MetroMán y las cosas se van de cabeza. Un accidente le quita su ojo izquierdo y su vida se ve nuevamente interrumpida por alguien de su pasado. ¿Como va a lidiar con los problemas?.

Advertencias: Esta historia es SLASH, si no te gusta, no leas y me harías un gran favor en no leer tus comentarios racistas. También menciona la Violación (nada demasiado gráfico, creo). M-preg.

Género: Romance/Drama

Rating: M (por si acaso)

Pairing: Megamente/Metromán

Creo que eso seria todo, si algo se me olvida me dicen.

Ah, y también tratare de actualizar mis otras historias. Estoy escribiendo el tercer capitlo de "Entre Huborgs" y espero a que la inspiración me llegue para "Volviendo de Dónde me Fui".

* * *

><p><em>Nuestros caminos siempre se han cruzado, por más que quisiera impedirlo. Nunca supe por que él fue más feliz que yo, más adorado por la gente de Metro City. Prácticamente desde que fuimos unos bebés estuvimos en condiciones de enemigos.<em>

_En una de las tantas noches en la cárcel, me pregunto ¿Que hubiera ocurrido, si en vez de aterrizar en la cárcel y Metromán en aquella casa, hubiera sido todo al revés?._

_Por que aun si todo fuera diferente, las cosas no serian demasiado distintas. Yo seguiría siendo el villano, pero sólo con un hogar y madre cálida, y Metromán el héroe, criado por los presos, y eso siempre, siempre lo he sabido, pero parece que él no._

"_Servil, ¿puedes dejarme solo por unas horas?"- su amigo y sirviente asintió, saliendo y cerrando las grandes puertas de su mansión._

"_**¿Por que, después de tantos años, el pasado me vuelve a atormentar?**"._

"_Probablemente es por que hoy se cumplen dos años desde aquel incidente con el alcaide"- murmuró en voz baja. _

_Aún ahora podia oir los gritos de color del alcaide, mientras que Titán le golpeaba y miraba en su dirección con satisfacción sádica, golpeando al único hombre que lo había visto por lo que era, que había visto tras su máscara de maldad, aquel hombre que consideraba un padre pese a ser quien lo encarcelaba._

"_Me pareció que la cárcel no es suficiente para ti,y prefiero tenerte a ti Megamente, a tu delicioso cuerpo"- no habia podido escapar._

_El pequeño espacio de aquella celda se lo impidió. Y no pudo escapar de sus manos como rendijas, que apretaban fuertemente sus manos por encima de su cabeza._

_Aquel incidente le trajo varios problemas en aquel tiempo, especialmente en su corta relación con Roxanne, quién sólo al enterarse de que... se marchó sin mirar atrás._

"_Señor ¿puede, por favor, hacerse cargo de su pequeño?"- Servil irrumpió por la puerta llevando a un pequeño que se parecia a el, pero de ojos castaños, que se agitaba felizmente al verlo._

_Se levantó y se acercó, tomo a su hijo, si, SU hijo, jugando y haciéndole cosquillas, la mirada de Servil mirando con adoración la escena._

_No todo era tan malo, tenia a su hijo, Servil y sus maquinas-mascotas. Sólo que se se pregunta._

* * *

><p>"¿Que estás haciendo aquí Metromán?"- le preguntó irritado al hombre avergonzado frente a él.<p>

"Vine de visita, queria saber como estaba mi viejo enemigo, ¿me dejas pasar?"- abrí la puerta hasta atrás y dejé que Metroman entrara, completamente despreocupado de si este le segía o no.

"Señor, ¿podría hacer que dejara de llorar? No ha parado desde que salió"- Servil se calló al darse cuenta de Metromán, quien se paseaba por el lugar viendo las armas con curiosidad.

"No le prestes atención, ¿dónde está?"- Servil lo llevó hacia una habitación.

Era difícil cuidar de un bebé, aunque siempre habia deseado ser padre, pero de la forma normal. Tomó a su hijo en brazos desde su cuna y se sentó en un cómodo sillón, disfrutando del breve descanso a su espalda.

"¿Es tu hijo?"- se sobresaltó al escuchar la inesperada vos de Metromán.

Lo miró por breves segundos antes de volver a prestar atención a su hijo. "Si"- le respondió sin mirarlo.

Una sombra se cernió sobre el y vio que era Metromán. "¿Puedo...?"- al ver que señalaba a su hijo, asintió y se lo pasó. Se levantó y dio vuelta por la habitación, oyendo los balbuceos felices de su pequeño.

"¡Pa!"- se dio la vuelta rápidamente al escuchar la primera palabra de su hijo.

Se notaba que Metromán estaba tan sorprendido como el, pero empezó a mirar con adoración a su pequeño. Su hijo ni con Roxanne se habia comportado tan feliz, siempre lloraba al estar en sus brazos.

Salió de la habitación y agarrando las llaves de su coche invisible, se metió en este y lo encendió, sin escuchar los gritos de Servil, ni la advertencia sobre algo que estaba mal en el coche.

* * *

><p><strong>Quería<strong>** estar sólo, sin alguien que lo interrumpiera a cada rato, detuvo el coche cuando vio la cárcel, desde aquel incidente el alcaide se había visto tan culpable por lo que Titán le hizo, y cada vez que se veian por casualidad en algún lugar público, lo evitaba y no lo miraba una segunda vez.**

"**Ya es hora de que le quite la culpa de encima"- caminó hacia dentro, un tanto sorprendido de no ver al guardia que siempre custiodaba la entrada.**

**La cárcel estaba en un silencio sepulcral, los presos no gritaban ni hablaban como años antes. Con un creciente sentimiento de inquietud, empezó a correr, desesperándose cuando no escuchaba ningún ruido. Se dirigió hacia su antigua celda, pero no habia nadie, se asustó cuando unos fuertes brazos lo agarraban por detrás, el pánico lo invadió.**

"**Miren a quien tenemos aquí, después de tantos años"- no podia ser posible, le habia quitado sus poderes a Titán.**

"**¿Cómo?"- una risa, conocida para él, se escuchó.**

**Vió al alcaide saliendo desde la oscuridad, una sonrisa sádica en su rostro. "No eres el único inteligente, Megamente"- gritó cuando sintió algo caliente por su cuerpo.**

**Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que su ropa habia sido quemada, ahora estaba completamente desnudo. Su respiración se agitó cuando Titán lo apoyó contra una mesa que apareció de la nada, inclinandolo a la fuerza contra esta, algo duro apretó contra su entrada y gritó.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Díganme que les pareció.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Una aparición inesperada

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es de mi propiedad (por más que lo desee). Sus principales dueños son DreamWork Animation y Red Hour Production. (Se siente raro no escribir J.k Rowling)

Summary: Megamente no puede olvidar aquel incidente con Titán y el alcaide, aún después de dos años. Aparece MetroMán y las cosas se van de cabeza. Un accidente le quita su ojo izquierdo y su vida se ve nuevamente interrumpida por alguien de su pasado. ¿Como va a lidiar con los problemas?.

Advertencias: Esta historia es SLASH, si no te gusta, no leas y me harías un gran favor en no leer tus comentarios racistas. También menciona la Violación (nada demasiado gráfico, creo). M-preg.

Género: Romance/Drama

Rating: M (por si acaso)

Pairing: Megamente/Metromán

* * *

><p>sekhoya990: <em>Ya que la historia es M-preg, Roxanne se fue por que Megamente, estaba, uhh, embarazado de Titán. Este no volvió, sólo era una pesadilla de Megamente, ya sabes, uno nunca vuelve a ser el mismo después de ser violado. Tus historias son buenas, aunque puedo decirte que tampoco estoy muy acostumbrada ya a leer fic's con parejas Het, pero a parte de eso, estan bien.<em>

* * *

><p>Megamente se despertó lentamente solo para verse en una habitación insoportamblemente blanca. El olor a medicamentos y el molestoso pitido del electrocardiofrago le daban dolor de cabeza.<p>

Trató de moverse, pero su cuerpo se sentía débil y le dolía, la parte izquierda de su cabeza estaba vendada, cubriendo casi la mitad de su rostro. La puerta se abrio y su fiel amigo Servil entró.

No sabia como podia caber por la puerta, pero era algo que era un misterio para el, Servil siempre se las ingeniaba para hacer lo imposible, aunque siendo su amigo era obvio (modestia a parte).

Servil se detuvo a medio camino al ver a su Señor despierto, completamente. Por unos momentos se quedó callado, hasta que empezó a llorar y a gritar de emoción. Se acercó a la cama del hospital, botando un jarrón de flores en el proceso, y estuvo por abrazar a su Señor, pero se acordó de que estaba herido, en cambio, tomó una de sus manos.

"¡Oh, Señor, finalmente ha despertado! no sabe lo preocupado que estuve"- Megamente lo miró confundido.

"¿Por que estabas preocupado? No ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero lo más importante, ¿por que estoy aquí?"- Servil lo miró preocupado.

"Señor, ¿no se acuerda?"- negó con la cabeza. Servil suspiró y acercó una silla para sentarse. Megamente estaba un poco preocupado de que esta se rompiera y su Amigo se cayera, pero sorprendentemente, se mantuvo intacta. "Esto es mas o menos lo que pasó, verá, el Auto Invisible tenia unos cuantos problemas, pero usted no lo sabia, intenté decirselo cuando usted habia salido más rapido que un rayo, estaba preocupado y lo busqué por satélite, habia estacionado frente a la Cárcel, el Alcaide me dijó que habían hablado y después usted se fue, cuando venia de vuelta, el Auto se salió de contrlol e impactó contra las puertas del observatorio, me di cuenta de que el auto no se movía y fui en su ayuda lo más rápido"- mientras Servil le contaba lo que ocurrió, las imágenes iban corriendo por su mente como una película.

Se acordaba de todo, el dolor de impactar contra las puertas, el vidrio enterrado en su ojo izquierdo. Inconscientemente, su mano tocó el vendaje que cubría su ojo, se le cortó la respiración al sentir el dolor. "Servil, ¿que me pasó?"- su amigo lo miro confundido, pero al ver la mano en su ojo, entendió.

"Un pedazo de vidrio quedó en su ojo, los doctores intentaron curarlo, pero no se pudo, los nervios estaban cortados y los doctores tuvieron que..."- una sensación de pánico se expandió por su pecho,

"N-no puede ser, Servil, ¿m-me estas diciendo que perdí mi ojo?"- le pregunté con voz temblorosa.

Servil me miró con tristeza. "No por completo, los doctores se lo dejaron, pero nunca podrá volver a abrir su ojo izquierdo"- asentí, más calmado, siempre podría inventar algo para que mi ojo volviera a estar en uso, aunque no seria lo mismo.

"Por cierto, ¿cómo está mi hijo?"- al escuchar su pregunta, Servil se animó.

"Completamente bien, el Señor Metroman se ha hecho cargo de él, ni que decir que el peque está tranquilo y alegre a su lado, ¿sabe usted por que?"- Megamente se sonrojo ligeramente y miró la sábana.

"No tengo ni idea"- _"A menos que mi pequeño enamoramiento por él tenga que ver en algo_".

No, eso no podia ser posible, además, fue hace tiempo. Probablemente es porque Titán en _aquel_ momento todavía tenia los poderes, y al ser similar al de Metroman, probablemente veia en este a su padre, por más vergonzoso que se oyera.

La puerta se abrió y entro una persona que pensó que no volveria a ver de nuevo "Me contaron lo que pasó, ¿estas bien Megamente?"- Roxanne Ritchi estaba ahí, mirandolo preocupado, un pequeño niño en sus brazos.

* * *

><p><strong>¡DEJEN REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Pasado y Futuro -Parte 1-

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es de mi propiedad (por más que lo desee). Sus principales dueños son DreamWork Animation y Red Hour Production. (Se siente raro no escribir J.k Rowling)

Summary: Megamente no puede olvidar aquel incidente con Titán y el alcaide, aún después de dos años. Aparece MetroMán y las cosas se van de cabeza. Un accidente le quita su ojo izquierdo y su vida se ve nuevamente interrumpida por alguien de su pasado. ¿Como va a lidiar con los problemas?

Advertencias: Esta historia es SLASH, si no te gusta, no leas y me harías un gran favor en no leer tus comentarios racistas. También menciona la Violación (nada demasiado gráfico, creo). M-preg

Género: Romance/Drama

Rating: M (por si acaso)

Pairing: Megamente/Metromán

* * *

><p><strong>Pasado y Futuro -Parte 1-<strong>

Megamente se había quedado en Shock al ver a Roxanne tan repentinamente. Realmente no podía creerlo... ella... ella tenia tal descaro en aparecerse, y por si no fuera poco, con su hijo. Quien tenia un horripilante parecido a Hal (mas conocido como Titan).

"¿Qué haces aquí?"- le pregunto friamante a la mujer que antes había amado después de haber logrado olvidarse de Metroman.

"Quería ver como te encontrabas, ademas de que me entere de que tu..."- Roxanne se quedo callada y Megamente no pudo contenerse mas.

"No abras viejas heridas Roxanne Ritchi, lo ultimo que quiero es ver tu rostro de mujer culpable, ¿O es que acaso se te olvido lo que me dijiste cuando te fuiste?"- tenia ganas de llorar, pero no le daría el gusto.

"Megamente yo..."- Servil vio como su amo empezaba a temblar, así que tomando cartas en el asunto, echo a la Srta. Ritchi con su hijo, cerro la puerta de la habitación y volvió a su puesto.

"Maldita sea Servil, ¿Por que me siento así?"- Servil agarró la mano de su amo.

"Lo que siente usted, los humanos lo llaman tristeza y rabia, causado por un encuentro o emociones conflictivas y guardadas durante mucho tiempo"- Megamente se rió ante la explicación tan detallada de su amigo.

"Siempre sabes como hacerme reír Servil, aun cuando estoy triste"- Servil se conmovió ante las palabras de su amo... no, de su amigo.

* * *

><p>Aquí la actualización del capitulo. Perdón por la demora.<p>

Y de seguro están alegando de por que es tan corto el capitulo después de una laaaarga ausencia, pero es por que los siguientes capítulos serán parte de este, pero cortado en partes, ya saben.

¡DEJEN REVIEW!


End file.
